Operation Sapphire
by CIACASTLE101
Summary: Once... Loki joined with the Avengers to save someone close to him! WHAT! So sorry that I have not posted a story in a while! But please read this. Every Saturday I will post a new chapter of this! Please follow me and leave comments! Thanks! CIACASTLE101
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
Bethany awoke slowly, groaning as she did so. "Ahh! Where… where am I?" she asked looking around the room she was in. When she tried to get up pain shot through her body and she cried out.  
"It would be wise not to move mortal." came a sharp and harsh voice from the other side of the room.  
Bethany turned her head just enough to see who was speaking, it was a woman with blue skin, red eyes and black hair.  
"Who are you?" Bethany asked. "Funny how short your mortal memories are." The woman replied in a low and chilly voice,  
"My name you shall not know, not yet. But please call me Anna."  
Bethanys eyes widened, "Loki's sister?"  
"Indeed mortal, I am glad to see you remember now." Anna said  
"What am I doing here?" Bethany asked softly.  
"You remember Loki, do you not?" Anna asked.  
"Yes but what does that have to do with anything here?"  
"The reason you are here is because he wants to marry you and he will do anything in his power, which is quite a lot, to get exactly what he wants."  
Bethany looked horrified at Anna as she explained that they were having the wedding in an hour then Anna shoved a cup of liquid at her.  
"Drink this, Mortal. It will heal you so that you may move without pain."  
Bethany took a sip of the the gray liquid and gagged, almost spitting it out.  
"Drink it." Anna commanded then watched as Bethany choked down the awful potion. "Chloe!" Anna called to the maid, "Come in, she is ready."  
Bethany briefly wondered what she was ready for, but knew the instant the maids walked in with a wedding dress that would put any clothing on Earth to shame.  
Bethany was confused, she was engaged to marry Steve Rodgers, or Captain America as many knew him, on July fourth, the most patriotic holiday, in two months. Why would Loki do this to her? Sure they had both loved each other long ago on one of Loki's first trips to midguard. Bethany had fallen in love with the handsome young god who had bumped into her on the street one day after Odin had allowed him to explore the nine realms at his own leisure. But that, like most young loves, had ended in a tragic scene where Odin had sent Thor to retrieve his little brother who had fallen in love with a mortal. Loki had left, vowing to come back and find Bethany again. Bethany was shaken from her daydream by Anna telling her that it was time.  
She was then escorted to pathways. She reached wedding hall where Loki was waiting to see her. Her heart leaped at the sight of her first love but she restrained herself, telling herself she was still engaged to Steve.  
"Hello, my dear… why the long face?" Loki asked, Bethany gave him a halfhearted glare before settling for staring into space, away from Loki.  
"Bethany?" Loki asked, "What is wrong?"  
"I'm engaged to Captain America, Loki!" Bethany said. "Does this have anything to do with our past relationship that ended when you didn't come back?"  
Loki didn't answer because the wedding ceremony was just beginning.  
Later Loki walked Bethany back to her room. "I know you don't trust me, believe me, or care for me, but I love you and that will never change. I hope you will trust me in time and even come to love me like you did." Loki then kissed Bethany on the cheek and left the room.  
Bethany waved the maids away, tore the dress off and changed into a nightgown before collapsing on the bed and crying herself to sleep.  
The next morning, as Bethany made her way to the common room, her eyes were red from crying and she was exhausted.  
"Hello Mortal." Anna said.  
Loki nodded to Bethany and said, "Good morning Bethany!"  
After they had all eaten breakfast Loki was approached by a servant who held a whispered conversation with him for a few minutes before leaving. Loki turned to Bethany, "It appears Father has some sort of business for me to handle. I am afraid I will be gone all day and won't be able to spent time with you until tonight."  
"May I look around Asguard?" Bethany asked.  
"Of course you may." Loki said, "Just do not leave Asguard."  
After Loki left, Bethany walked down the halls and, after getting directions from the servants walked to Thor's room and knocked on the door.  
"Lady Bethany!" The maid, Lily said, "Are you here to see Prince Thor?"  
"Yes please," Bethany said, then was lead to Thor's study.  
"Bethany!" Thor exclaimed, standing up and walking over, "What are you doing here? Did Loki send for you?"  
Then Bethany realized that Thor had not been at the wedding, "No Thor… well I guess he did in a way but it was to marry him not just to see or talk with him."  
Thor looked puzzled, "Are you not promised to the great Captain Rodgers?"  
"Yes I was that is the problem, I need to see Steve. But Loki has forbidden me to leave Asguard."  
"I will take you to see Captain America Lady Bethany. You must not tell Loki though because he would punish me and might hurt you. He is not able to control his anger. When he is angry his powers take control."  
Bethany nodded and Thor flew them to Hiemdell who transported them to Earth via the Bifrost.  
They landed on the top of the Avengers tower and as they walked into the interior they could hear Steve Rodgers yelling, yes yelling, at Nick Fury.  
"Where is my Fiancé Nick?" Steve yelled too Fury's face, "It's been a month!"  
"Steve I can't do anything if she isn't on Earth, my power is limited to Earth, Thor might have some power elsewhere, but he has been gone for longer than Bethany has."  
"Steve!" Bethany yells running over to Steve and throwing herself at him.  
Steve looks up startled and catches Bethany as she hugs him, "Where have you been?"  
"On Asguard, it's a long story, I don't have time to tell you all of it but I will give you back this." Bethany hands Steve the ring her gave her when they were engaged and slips the engagement and wedding ring Loki gave her. Steve looks down at her.  
"Why are you giving this back? What happened?"  
"I married Loki, not my idea, but it has been done."  
"Why would you marry Loki?"  
"We were lovers long ago, Steve I don't have time to…"  
Just then Loki appears right next to her, "Bethany I told you to stay on Asguard." He grabs for her but she pulls away in a moment and slips falling and hitting her head on the side of the table, falling unconscious as she hits the ground.  
"Bethany!" Both Loki and Steve call out before Loki walks over and places his hands on her forehead.  
"I need to take her back to Asguard, our healers will give her what she needs to awaken."  
"I am not letting you take her…" Steve started  
"Didn't she tell you Rodgers we are married she is mine to do with as I please… not that I would want to hurt her. Whatever she may think now, I love her just as I did long ago." Loki vanishes upon saying this last sentence and Steve and Fury are left looking at the empty air that had just moments before been occupied by the god and his Prize.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Loki zipped through magic pathways back to Asguard and dropped down right in the middle of the healing room. "Hang on Bethany." Loki whispers as he set her down on the bed closest to himself. The healer rushed forward to heal their princes wife as Loki was sure to hurt them if they didn't.  
Loki was asked to leave the room and as he did so he glanced toward Bethany, instantly he was reminded why he had fallen for her so many years ago. He sat down to wait outside the main healing hall and closed his eyes.

~Loki's Dream~ ( 7 years before. Loki age 19000 or 19 years on earth, and Bethany age 18)

"Father, will you please let me go to Midguard?" Loki asked, looking with pleading eyes up at his father.  
"Loki why do you want to go there? Only the Mortals live there and they are of no good use to you." Odin asked.  
"Father, why not give my brother a chance? He is the same age as I was when you let me go explore out the realm." Thor said, trying to help the brother he loved very much.  
"Thor you are not helping although you are correct, Loki it is with reluctance that I tell you the same thing I told Thor when he went off on his own. I cannot give you a blessing but I will not stop you from going, nor will I order Hiemdell to seal the Bifrost." Odin then turned his head slightly, signaling that they were dismissed.  
-fast-forward: Loki is on Midguard-  
Loki looked up at the tall buildings around him. They were as tall as the ones on Asguard! The mortals called this city… New York City. Loki was walking toward what they called Central Park which Loki didn't know anything about. He wasn't looking where he was going and as a result bumped straight into someone.  
"Oof!" Loki said as he fell down to the ground in a heap.  
"Oh my! I am so sorry!" Came a young woman's voice as a hand reached down to help him up.  
"No its fine," Loki said brushing himself off then looking up, "I wasn't looking where I was…" Here his sentence trailed off as he looked into the eyes of his rescuer. She had luscious locks of long golden hair and bright blue sapphire eyes. Loki stared at her until she asked, "Are you okay? You didn't hit your head did you?"  
Loki jerked as he moved his gaze away slightly, "Huh? Oh yeah I am fine."  
"Are you sure?" The Girl asked, looking worried and Loki was ready to faint right there just so she would stay with him for the rest of the day.  
"Actually, I need someone to help me find my way around here and show me the sights. Are you available?"  
She giggled and Loki really did almost fall over, "Sure, I would love to show you around. Come on, you looked like you were headed to the park. Let's go there first, then Lady Liberty, then…"  
Loki looked over at her and asked, "You have a Lady named Liberty?"  
The girl stared at him, and he squirmed under her gaze, "What?" he asked.  
"You really aren't from around her are you? Are you even from the United States?"  
Loki looked confused, "The United States?"  
" You hit your head didn't you? I'm calling an ambulance." Loki reached out a hand to stop her from pulling out… what was that anyway? "I am fine Lady…?" Loki then realized he didn't even know her name.  
"I am Loki by the way, forgive me for not introducing myself earlier."  
"We were a little busy falling." (For you) Loki thought, "I am Bethany." She held out her hand and Loki took it in his own and gave the traditional Midguardian greeting.  
Bethany gave him one of those smiles that made his knees go weak.  
Loki grabbed her hand and pulled her towards what he thought was the park, "Lets Go!"" Loki, the park is this way. Let me lead the way!" Bethany said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the actual direction of the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki woke up in the waiting room with a start and noticed that the head healer was walking over to him.  
"Is she okay?" Loki asked and the healer pulled him off to the side and whispered something in Loki's ear and Loki pulled back and gave him a look that screamed, you are kidding right? The healer shook his head and Loki asked, "Really?" When the healer nodded Loki sat down suddenly but then jumped up and walked toward the healing room.  
"Bethany?" he asked poking his head around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
"Loki?"  
Bethany stumbled on the word and took the ice pack of her head. Loki covered his eyes when he saw the deep gash on her head. Bethany put the ice pack down on the bed-side table and tried to sit up.  
"Here, let me help you."  
Loki said lifting her up. As he proceeded with the motion, Bethany looked into her husband's eyes and noticed a love and affection he had never shown to her before.  
"Thank you. I see you have a lot on your mind. Would you like to tell me?"  
Loki sighed and started to speak but could not find the words.  
"Bethany, as a tradition in Asguard, once two people marry they will expect a child in the near future. And so... You are expecting a child." Loki sat back down and held Bethany's hand as she looked at him.  
"But... But we only have been married a week!"  
Bethany said trying to sound urgent but the pain took hold of her voice and she sounded shaky. Loki cleared his throat and replied,  
" On Asguard, a week is considered three months on Midguard. My father, Odin created this law to make sure that anyone who was married would not leave their husband or wives."  
Bethany rested her body against the pillow and grabbed the ice pack to put back on her head. Just then the head healer returned.  
" Prince Loki, we need to fully heal your wife. Please exit the room and wait in the waiting room."  
Loki stared at him and said,  
"What are you going to do to her?" The healer sighed and replied,  
"Anna will use her cooling powers and healing powers to heal her body, this will not affect the child."  
Loki walked out reluctantly, and heard Bethany screaming. He sat down and opened a book.

As Loki finished the last chapter of his book, the head healer returned and said,  
"She is perfectly healed. But she will need to rest for at least three days. Also, you have chosen a beautiful and honest woman. I believe that you will aid from her presence, sir." The healer walked away to his office and Loki went into the room. Bethany was asleep and she looked calm and relaxed. Loki sank deep into the sofa chair and fell asleep.

The next morning, Loki woke up to find Bethany making the bed and changed into her clothes.  
"My dear, you are not supposed to be up and walking, you are supposed to rest." Loki said as he undid the bed and sat her down on top of the covers.  
" Loki, I appreciate the concern for me, but I am fine. I am much better and look, there is no sign of the gash on the side of my head. I want to be in great shape for when the baby arrives. That means I need to be walking around and exercising. Not laying around and doing nothing."  
Loki nodded his head and kissed her cheek.  
"Would you care to join me for breakfast?" Loki asked.  
"Why of course I would." Bethany replied.  
Loki offered her his arm and Bethany took it. Approaching the common room, Anna and Thor were in a heated conversation.  
"No! I do not think that she is right for this yet. She needs to show her worthiness, then let father ask her if she is ready. I have to say that I actually have no doubt in my mind that Bethany is not capable of running a kingdom. I also think that she..."  
Loki cleared his throat before Anna could say anything more hurtful. Bethany looked at Anna and ran away so no one could see her tears. Anna sighed walked up and before she left, Loki stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulders.  
"You need to learn when to stop talking bad about someone. Especially, my wife Anna!" Loki said to her. Anna pushed her shoulder out of Loki's grasp and walked to Bethany and Loki's room.  
Knocking on the door, Bethany unlocked it and opened it just a crack to see who it was.  
"Anna, please go away. I do not want to talk to you." Bethany began to close the door, but Anna stopped it with her foot.  
"Ow!" Anna exclaimed and Bethany opened the door fully.  
"Look, I am sorry that I said those things. I should have not said them. Will you forgive me?"  
Anna said staring down at the floor. It was obvious that she had not done this very often.  
"Of course! Besides, we are sister-in-law's, and we should start treating each other like family, not keeping anger in our hearts." Bethany walked out of the room and made her way to the common room, with Anna silently trailing behind her.  
"Is everything ok?" Thor asked as he spread jam over his bread.  
"It is better now, thank you for asking Thor. Where is Loki?" Bethany said.  
"He has some business to attend too and will not be able to have breakfast or lunch with you today." Thor said  
Bethany said that she was going back to Midguard for a few days and asked if Anna would tell Loki when he returns from his work. Anna nodded and sat down to finish her breakfast and Bethany left the room to pack.


End file.
